Humanities Warriors
by Absanon
Summary: Summary and pairing will be decided by the readers, rather by PM or review. Official rating is M for some sexual scenes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! If you read my profile lately(or whenever this story came up) then you know I'm doing a Attack on Titan story. Lately I've been frustrated with school so I need to get back into writing to help calm my head down and keep me from smacking some of the students upside the head because of the idiocracy that happens there. I might put some German and French into the story, but only if ya'll agree. Eren's personality will be more in the leadership department and slightly like Mikasa's as, lets face it, she's a badass.**

 **Story name and summery shall be chosen you. Also the pairing and the rating! Edit: Poll is now up! Edit2: Based on a review, which i thought was a pretty good one, i am removing the first part.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs that come from my head.**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

In one of the storage room in the Trost (there was no info on what city it was) district, Eren was lying there, unconscious. When he came to, it was night (here is the divergence of the story) and he felt something, like a stiff piece of paper, in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he saw that it was a letter. He opened it and began to read it:

 ** _"Eren,_**

 ** _I know that you might have some memory loss as to what happened last night. I might can help with that. You might not like it, but trust me, it will help humanity in the long run. I have given you a gift, one that can, if you choose, be the savior or destruction of the human race. But for you to understand, i must tell you of my origins._**

 ** _I was born outside the Walls. In Titan-held territory. There is a village, i was born in it. The people there were born with the ability to turn into a Titan. Because of this, i too, was born with the ability. Last night, i did something i was not proud of. I did something that you may or may not forgive me for. I killed an entire family, because of the fact that they had something that could help humanity for the past 100 years, but refused to do so. And i ate one of the family members, the one that currently had the ability to help._**

 ** _Last night, i gave you a serum, one that i will explain the contents in a bit, that can turn a human into a Titan. Then i willingly got you to eat me. Doing so pasted the ability to you and turned you into a Titan-shifter. All i ask of you is to help humanity, even if you won't consider yourself human. But who knows now. Just don't tell anyone about this, not even Armin and Mikasa. If people knew about this, it could start a conflict greater than the Titans. The contents of the serum i gave you are as followed: (AN I'm changing everything about his Titan form greatly)_**

 ** _\+ 20m Titan form_**

 ** _\+ Crystallization (Armor)_**

 ** _+cAdvanced Healing Rate_**

 ** _\+ Increased Speed and Strength_**

 ** _\+ an ability you got from me, Telepathy_**

 ** _And as for the ability, i leave it to you to figure it out and make sure no one sees you transform. Just bite your hand to transform, and i would practice with your form so as to get practice before fighting with it. Control your Titan side, otherwise it will become a threat in the future. Start with a short time in the body, maybe 20 minutes at first, and slowly increase the time. As for this note, you can decide rather to burn it or mark off names of importance. Kinda like a censorship, block off important information._**

 ** _Sincerely your Father, Grisha_**

 ** _PS I wrote this before turning you so as to help explain everything."_**

At some of the stuff in the letter, Eren was horrified by the stuff his father did, but slightly agreed that it might have been for the greater good. But he was also confused. Why him? Why did his father give him the ability and the responsibility of humanities freedom? Why couldn't he do it himself? Eren suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. They were at the Reiss Chapel when Eren told his dad of Carla's death. He then took him inside the Chapel and killed everyone there, but one. One that might become a threat in the future.

His dad then dragged him into the forest and knocked him out. When he came to, his dad stuffed a letter into someones hands and said some stuff and the person nodded before his dad shoved a needle into Eren's arm. Then everything went black.

Eren decided to sneak out to start his practicing. But the challenge was getting back before Armin or Mikasa woke up. He could say he went to the bathroom? That could work. He snuck out quite easily, dodging everyone that was currently out at this time of night. And when he got to the gate that leads to, the newly made, Titan-Human boundary, he snuck past the guards and outside.

He had to go out further, so as to not be seen turning. He went a couple km south before he bit his hand.

 _ **Eren's POV**_

The taste of warm iron filled my mouth as i bit through the skin and muscle on the area that connects my thumb to the rest of my hand. Then something weird happened. I felt electricity run through my body, and suddenly i could see that i was much tall. So this is my Titan form. Fate has a cruel sense of humor. Not even a day ago, i vowed to destroy all Titans; but thanks to my father, i partially become one.

In my peripheral vision, i saw a 15m heading towards me. I decided to try the armor thing, and as i thought of it, my hand encased itself with a clear looking rock that whitened itself. It looked a lot like concrete. I punched with all my might, and as my foot made contact the Titan burst into a shower of skin and guts. As in started healing, i crushed the nape of its neak. It died then and there.

I saw that the sun was starting to rise, so i pulled at the nape to exit. It worked and i was able to get out that way. I made my way back to the gate. No guards were there so i got back in without being seen. When i got back to the storehouse, Mikasa was trying to wake Armin up. "Mikasa..." I said to get her attention. She hurriedly looked at my direction, she looked furious. "Where were you, Eren?" She asked me. "I went to use the bathroom." I said nonchalantly, even though i was doing none of the sort. She seemed to have bought this answer, "Ok. Now, help me get Armin up." She ordered me.

I saw a bucket with a cup by it, and i walked up to it and filled the cup with some water. I then walked over to Armin and slowly poured the water on his face in a nice gentle stream. He woke up once the water hit his face. And he looked towards me with shock written on his face. "Sorry Armin, but we couldn't wake you up." I told him. He then looked at Mikasa for conformation, to which she nodded and he sighed. "Can you hand me something to dry my face then please?" I responded to this by handing him the blanket i was sleeping on when i woke up. He took it great fully and rubbed it on his face to clear it of the offending liquid.

Then, suddenly, a bell rung. "What is that for?" Armin asked. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that they are handing out rations today. One bread loaf to last us a day." I said, mentioning what i heard from some of the people when i was sneaking out. "Why one loaf?" Mikasa asked, but this time Armin answered "They have had a food shortage even before the fall of Wall Maria. I'm surprised that they are even giving out rations." "So do we get one bread for all of us, or more?" I asked them so we can go. I'm going to save mine up that way i won't be hungry after turning. "I guess that we can get at least two loafs today and tomorrow. We can even save up some of the food." Armin came up with. Armin's grandfather then walked up and told us he will get the loafs.

We decide to work on the field to help with the food shortage problem. Then i accidentally let slip that i was going to join the 104th trainees squad to fight the Titans. Mikasa said that she would also join if i joined, Armin said that he was not sure but that he might. "Hey, if i do join, can you guys help me keep up. As i am more brain than brawn." Armin asked us and we agreed immediately. After we agreed, Armin's grandfather walked in with the loafs on his person. "Here are your loafs." He spoke in a deep, croaky voice.

 **TIMESKIP**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

As the year went on, those from Wall Maria; including Eren, Mikasa, and Armin; were sent to the fields in a plan to help with the shortages in food, but even so they only grew enough food that is the equivalent of less than a third of the original supply after the fall of Maria. It was not enough to stop the shortages. The government then summoned two hundred and fifty thousand able bodied citizens, Armin's grandfather included, to retake Wall Maria. Even so a little over one hundred survived. Armin's grandfather died saving another, forced, soldier. One that was one of the survivers, and he handed Armin his grandfather's hat.

Eren, during the year, kept sneaking out at night. He trained till he was tired, and kept adding onto the time in his Titan form. He can now be in it for nine hours with a few minutes in between sessions. He kept getting stronger and stronger. He was now able to encase his entire body in armor, or concrete if you want. He kept a log of his sessions hidden under a plank of wood, which he would need to move once he joins the trainee camp.

Not much could be said about Mikasa. She just kept Eren and Armin in check, while being the one to get them food. She also saw Eren sneaking out and, against her better judgement, she just let it go. She thought it was no big deal.

It was only three more months before they would enlist.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Hey you! Who the hell are you!" The commandant, man namee Keith Shadez, yelled at Armin. "Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina District!" Armin yelled back, the symbol of a soldiers oath to humanity showing proudly on him. "That is a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?!" He asked. "My grandfather did sir!" Armin answered back. "Arlert, why are you here?!" Shadez at him. "To help humanity achieve victory!" Armin yelled. "That's wonderful to hear! We can feed you to the Titans!" Shadez yelled back. He continued to do so to a few more people, skipping Mikasa and Eren.

"Today will be a free day, but only to set up your living quarters and dinner. Dismissed!" The commandant yelled to his new Cadet squad. They then all left, some started heading towards the wagon that takes them to the fields, saying that they quit. "Hey, why are some leaving?" Asked Connie, one of the cadets that Eren and Armin are bunking with. "Because they quit." Eren said with no emotion. "This place is for those who have the guts do fight. If you can't make it through a day her, then you are not fit to be a soldier." He added on, showing a cold persona that Armin sometimes sees at times but not to this extent. Maybe it was the soldier inside him showing itself, but Eren knew what it was. It was a probable side effect of his Titan side, the Titan is a warrior it cannot be contained. But it can be restrained.

The dinner bell rung, and they all headed to dinning hall, Connie then asked "Hey, Eren. Where are you from exactly?" "I'm from Shiganshina, just like Armin." Eren replied. "So...wait! Does that mean you saw the Colossal Titan?" Joshua, another Cadet, asked. "Yeah." Eren and Armin both replied. "What was it like?" Joshua asked of them. "Well it appeared to lack skin entirely and its jaw and facial structure seem to be heavily altered from that of a normal humans. Also he was exerting a shit ton of steam." Eren explained. "He was also at least seven times taller than the tallest Titan we saw before it." He then added on. Before any other questions could be asked, they reached the dinning hall.

Dinner was a soup with some carrots in it and half a loaf of bread. Everyone was eating quietly before Connie asked Eren a question. "So Eren, what regiment are you planning on joining?" Eren looked at him incredulously before stating, "The Survey Corps." This got a snicker out of a single cadet, Jean, while the others looked at him shocked. "Did you just say you were joining the Scout Regiment?" Jean asked. "Yeah, that's right." Eren answered without a care in the world. "Aren't you the one who wants to join the Military Police? I'm gonna guess you just want to join so you can get a nice and comfy life in the interior. Am i right? Or wrong?" Eren quired Jean, becoming cold with each word said. "Well duh. Why else would anybody join? At least i don't have a death wish." He stated. "Then you are a coward." Eren stated simply, watching as a vain appeared on Jean's head.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly. "You heard me. You are a coward." Eren then shrugged as if it was no big deal. "At least i'm not suicidal!" He retorted. "But at least i'm not hiding from the Titans. We are soldiers are we not? If so, then face the fact that all of us will face a conflict soon. We all will be in at least one battle. The sooner you learn that, the better off you are." Eren then got his empty bowl, placed his napkin that once held his bread in the bowl, and put it in the washing tray. He then left.

 _ **Eren's POV**_

I left as soon as i could before things turned ugly. What are these guys thinking? They joined the military, they are soldiers, and soldiers fight. That is the basic concept. To me, anyone who joins the Stationary Guard and the Military Police are cowards. They don't fight worth shit. The Survey Corpsmen are true heroes. They are risking their lives to help humanity, while the others are getting drunk and fat. That Jean guy better watch out, i will taske no crap from anyone. I snuck out of the camp after leaving a note to Armin about where i'm heading. Well, i told him that i was going to look around the camp for a bit.

As i was walking out of camp, i felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked up and saw the commandant beside me. "Mr. Jäger, i need to talk to you for a minute." He said quietly. I followed him to his place were he sat down at a desk. I sat in a chair infront of it and waited for the yelling i was likely to received.

"I know about you, Eren." He said, surprising me as he didn't yell.

"Know about what, sir?" I asked him confused as to what he means.

"Your father gave me the letter to put in your shirt pocket when you turned back." He said. It was then that i recognized him. He was the one my dad was talking to when i woke up. "How? And why are you not arresting me yet?" I asked of him. "Well, me and your father go way back. Back to when i brought him inside the Walls. And the reason i'm not arresting you, is that i witnessed it. And it was your fathers wish that i look after you while you are here." Shadis explained to me.

"So, why were you leaving the camp?" He quired me. "To practice." I said simply. "Ummm... Ok, i'll help you." He said, again surpassing me. "With what?" I was confused as what he could teach me. "Hand to hand combat. It would be useful in your Titan form. Also, i'll help you get out of the camp so you can turn peacefully without notice. But that doesn't mean you will get special treatment." He told me. I nodded and made to leave when he got up and, once again, led me through camp.

 _ **Armin's POV**_

I just finished my dinner and headed towards my barrack with Connie and Joshua. When i opened the door, i was met with a sight i didn't expect. Eren wasn't here but a note was let on the bed.

 _"Armin,_

 _Don't worry, i'm just taking a look around the camp for a bit. Feel free to tell Connie and Joshua._

"Hey, where's Eren?" Joshua asked. "He left a note saying he is going to look around the camp for a bit." I answered him, satisfying his thirst for knowledge. "Well he better hurry up, otherwise the commandant will get on his case." Connie said. He better hurry up, or else.

 _ **Eren's POV**_

We reached a clearing about twenty km north of camp out of eyesight from both Wall Sina and camp. Shadis hid himself in a safe position, and i bit myself. The feeling of warm iron filling my mouth was natural as i turned. Even twenty meters tall no one can see me. "Now Eren. Get into a fighting stance." I did as he told me and put my fist in front of my face, left hand being the closest. "Ok. Now harden your fist." I did as he told me to and hardened my fist. "Now copy my movements." I nodded and he threw a long and strong right swing at the punching bag. For the next hour or so we continued doing training exercises before calling it a day. We rode our horses back to camp.

As i entered the barrack i'm staying in, the others immediately pounced on me. "Where were you Eren?!" All three yelled at me at once. "Well, i looked around camp for a bit before having a pretty long conversion with the commandant." I said nonchalantly. All three of them looked at me bug eyed. "You actually had a nice conversion with him?" Connie asked. "Yeah. He's not so bad once you get to know him." I shrugged and said "We need to get to bed. We have ODM gear training for the entire week." They all nodded and went to bed.

 **TIMESKIP**

 _ **Third Person POV (AN so what do you all think of my OC Joshua? He will be main player in the story so expect to see more of him!)**_

"We'll begin by determining your aptitude. If you can't even do this you are not even fit to be bait." Shadis yelled. Eren was not being tested as once he got hooked onto the simulator, he fell backwards. Shadis noticed that the belt clip was broken, so until he can get a replacement, Eren will help hold one of the other Cadets up. Mikasa was a natural, she just stood still and let it hold her up. Armin, after some trouble, began to get the hand of it. Joshua had some trouble with the gear, and by trouble i mean he messed up putting it on. He needed help fixing it, so Eren decided to be nice and help him out.

At dinner, Eren decided to skip it to avoid problems with a certain Cadet. So he decided to talk to Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, two Cadets that immediately got the hang of the ODM gear, and asked them to give him tips so he can be ready once his new gear gets here. They said that using less gas always helps, but that it was purely skill with the gear. Where you shoot is also a chance of death.

Eren decided to seek out Shadis to get more tips about the ODM gear. He couldn't give anymore tips after Eren explained what Reiner and Bertolt said. Shadis then said that Erens gear has got here and, after an checking it for any defects, gave it to Eren.

 **TIMESKIP**

Eren got ready to do his aptitude test. It was Joshua holding him up. And just like Mikasa, Eren was a natural at the gear. He stood completely still like her. When suddenly the line that Joshua was holding broke and Eren was finished early. Keith stated that was the oldest piece of rope they had. It was bound to break at some point.

At dinner, which Eren joined this time, everyone was quiet. Well almost everyone, as the table Jean was at were talking about the ODM training. Jean was boasting about his skill with the gear. "If i remember right, i saw you loss your balance quiet a few times." Eren said to Jean but not look at him. "Well at least i didn't fall on my face the first time." Jean retorted to the one thing, in his mind, that can ruin his chances with the Military Police. "That was for a different reason. If you remember, my first gear had a default clip. So it was inevitable that i fall." Eren replied calmly. "Well at least i don't have conversations with the commandant!" Jean yelled back, shocking everyone that he has converses with the commandant.

"So what? My father was good friends with him." Eren replied, shocking everyone that his father was a friend of the commandant. "What?!" Jean said. Who is this guys father?! "Who is your father? Are you some spoiled brat?!" Jean demanded. Everyone was looking at the conversation back and forth. "My father was a doctor. And no, if anything your the spoiled brat." Eren said in a less than friendly tone, the soldier in him coming out once more. "How am i the spoiled brat?!" Jean was pissed, how dare he talked to a future MP like that! "Simple answer, you want to live a life few can receive. A life in the interior is what you need. But, how come only the top ten can get away from the Titans? Simple, the better you are at fighting Titans, the more you can get away from them. Unlike you, along with those who plan on joining the Stationary Guard or the Military Police Brigade, if you get in my way, well it won't be pretty."

Eren then got up and left. Armin and Mikasa followed a few seconds after regaining their wits and followed suit. The caught up to him easily, as if he expected them to come. "Eren, what was that about?" Mikasa asked him while Armin catches his breath. "I'm sorry, but that kid is grating my nerves. I don't understand why he wants a comfy life. Life is never comfy, the sooner he learns that the better." Eren replied, then he looked at Armin. "We need to increase Armin's endurance that way he can keep up with the training." Eren told Mikasa, who just now saw that Armin was on his knees breathing heavily. She nodded.

"Ok, we start now. Armin, me, you, and Mikasa if she wants, are going to do a complete lap around the camp. Then we can go to bed and do so again tomorrow night." Eren finished, helped Armin up and they both started jogging, with Mikasa not far behind.

 **TIMESKIP**

 _ **Eren's POV**_

After me and Armin finished our first training session, we headed to our barrack. Connie and Joshua were still up when we walked in. "Where were you guys." Connie asked, agitated that i was missing again, but this time Armin was gone to. "I was trying to strengthen Armin's endurance. Did a complete lap around camp." Eren said simply. Connie could see that Armin was ready to pass out, so he accepted the answer. "We better head off to bed." Eren ordered his barrack. They complied and went to bed.

 **3 YEAR TIMESKIP**

 ** _Shadis' POV_**

At first, i thought everyone here, excluding the exceptions, were spoiled brats. Everyone was showing off, especially Jean, their prowess in a certain field. Then they all did a turn around. Everyone stopped boasting, but almost everyone stirred clear of one person; Eren. He became a leader figure to some, and somewhat like me to others. It was like he kicked them all in the ass, moved them into gear.

Eren, while not number one so far but very close, is the one who takes being a soldier more seriously than the others. He practices with his Titan form one night, then the other is solely for the purpose of tutoring Armin; like a gym instructor. Armin is a genius in the theoretical department of training, but not much in the physical department even with Eren's help. Mikasa is so far number one in rank, it is like she is the perfect soldier. But she follows Eren as if he were the leader of their group.

The ones who follow Eren practically see him in a leadership role. Even though some of them have leadership qualities also. Reiner Braun can work with anyone and can keep his head straight. The others rely on him for most of their problems. Even though he will work with Eren, Bertolt, and Annie most of the time. Joshua Colt, who bunks with and follows Eren, is highly skilled in the ODM gear and slicing the nape of Titans. Samantha Copper, a girl from Shinganshina, also follows Eren and is more proficient in healing others. Bertolt Hoover, while not as aggressive as Eren can be, can also work with others, but not as friendly as Reiner. He is also highly skilled in combat.

They are currently working on hand to hand combat. Eren, because of his sessions with me, was the one most proficient with hand to hand combat. Armin was also doing good, being trained by Eren helped out. Mikasa was not present as earlier she asked me if she can go to the bathroom. I had granted her request. Now i was watching they do the training exercise.

 _ **Eren's POV**_

It was me and Reiner fighting, with Reiner being the Rogue and me defending myself. Reiner rushed at me with the wooden dagger, and i knocked his legs out from under him. He then got back up with a grunt and rushed me again. This time, i used the palm of my hands. I placed my left one on his chest and threw my right hand for a punch. He stepped back, and grabbed his face. It was bleeding. "Uggg... You got me good. I'm going to wash off the blood now." He left to get some water, but i could have sworn that i saw steam. Thinking it was either a trick of the light, or he was also a Shifter, i put it out of my mind.

I saw Annie walking around unnoticed again, so i decided to see if she was a good hand to hand combatant. "Hey Annie!" I yelled to her, which got her attention. "Do you want to spar?" I asked her, offering the dagger. She looked at it for a second before grabbing it. We both got into position, my in the fighting stance i like to use, which surprised her, and her holding the knife in an icepick grip. She rushed at me and i sidestepped to the right while pushing my left elbow out at the right time. She was knocked to the left of me, or in her case to her right. She prepared to rush me again when i surprised her by rushing. Before i got to her, i dropped to the ground and swung my right leg out, knocking her to the ground. Before she could recover, i leaped at her, took the knife, and held it by her neak. "Do you yield?" I asked her. "I-I yield." I let her go and helped her up. We both nodded to each other and parted ways.

I saw Armin near by taking a drink of water. "Hey Armin, hows training?" I asked my oldest friend. "I'm good. Well if you count good as getting your ass beat two out of three times." He replied sarcastically. "No need to be rude. I'm just asking." I told him. "So how was your fight with Annie?" Armin asked me. "She's good, but relies to much on speed rather than predicting the actions of her opponent." I replied, stating the only flaw in her fighting style. "So, who did you fight?" I asked him, not knowing who he fought. "I fought Samantha. And fuck she can hit hard!" He stated, earning a devilish grin from the blond. "It's not my fault that you can't tame a hit from me." She boasted proudly. I looked at her and stated, "Watch your boasting. It could be your downfall." She looked at me before accepting my instruction.

 **TIMESKIP**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"Attention!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs at the Cadets in front of him. "Now, those who are called up the stage are the top ten cadets. We will call them up from the tenth place to first place." Everyone waited for the top ten to be called. "Armin Arlert is rank number 10. Marco Bott is rank number 9. Jean Kirstein is rank number 8 (AN the reason Krista, Connie, and Sasha are not in the Top 10 is because it will fit in my idea for the story(PS you will soon learn more about my OC's!)) Joshua Colt is rank number 7. Samantha Copper is rank number 6. Annie Leonhart is rank number 5. Bertolt Hoover is rank number 4. Reiner Braun is rank number 3. Eren Jäger is rank number 2. And Mikasa Ackerman is rank number 1." The commandant yelled to them. The cadets that were called previously, walked up and immediately did a soldiers oath to humanity (i think that is what the right fist over your heart and left fist behind your back is called)

Eren, looked at the Cadets beside him proudly. They finally did it. They made it to the end. And now, Eren can fight. Fight the Titans. And make them pay. Make them rue the day they broke through Wall Maria. But now is not the time for such thoughts, now it is to celebrate their accomplishments. Everyone can now make good on the kaths they took. Even if he does not consider himself human anymore, i won't stop him from helping it, rather in Titan form or human form.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"Are you sure you three are not joining the Military Police?" Thomas Wagner asked Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. "Yeah, it was never the plan to join the MP's. Rather we were top ten or not, we are joining the Survey Corps." Mikasa explained, never missing a beat. "Ok. But... What would happen if you get killed?! We can't beat the Titans. Everytime we fight them, more of us are lost!"

Wagner was starting to panic, before Eren walked up to him and smacked him. "Get a hold of your self Cadet Wagner. We are soldiers now. It is NOT the time for panicking. So get a spine and control your self." Eren spoke in a voice a commander, stopping Wagner before he did a oath "Yes sir!" Wagner yelled. Everyone looked at the scene with slight scared looks before Reiner stepped up. "It was also my plan to join the Survey Corps. So i see why Eren would be serious most of the time. No goofing off or panicking, you have to have nerves of steel to join the Corps." He then turned to Eren. "Was it necessary to slap him though?" He pointed to Thomas when he said 'him'. "He was panicking. That is a way to stop it." Eren shrugged. Reiner looked amused, "It is also hilarious. You looked like the Commandant on the first day." Reiner then laughed.

Eren decided to talk to the Commandant so as to know what they all are doing tomorrow. Once he reached Keith's place, he knocked on the door and waited. Keith opened the door a minute later, "Eren. What do you need?" He asked one of his pupils. "Sir, what are we doing tomorrow?" He asked. "You all will be traveling to Trost District and helping mount the cannons to the Walls." He informed Eren, who nodded and left to tell everyone else.

 **And that is thr first chapter of whatever you want to name the story! It was so loooonnng. And how do you like the new Eren? Armin? Mikasa? My OC's? Until next time, R &R.**

 **Absanon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's! I figured out a title that was perfect for the story!** ** _HUMANITIES WARRIORS_** **! So what do you think of the title? Again, title is not permanent only temporary. Also, the pairing thing is still on my profile. I will do one for Mikasa, if she is not picked, and one for Armin, and if not a one is chosen then i will pick the paring. And i still need a summary. Now, onto our story! PS, currently listening to 'Vogel im Käfig' and 'Bauklötze'.**

 **NEAR TROST DISTRICT**

 _ **EREN'S** **POV**_

Me and the other Cadets were on our way to Trost District to help the Stationary Guard mount the cannons to Wall Rose. I, for one, think they thought the cannons will scare away the Colossal Titan. They are fools, that Titan is smart, it could destroy the cannons first followed closely by the gate to Trost. I was walking with Mikasa and Armin when i saw someone i haven't seen in a long time, Mr. Hannes. "Mr. Hannes!" I called out to him, catching his attention. He rushed over to us, 'Hey guys. I heard you graduated yesterday. Man, you brats have really matured." He commented. "So have you Hannes. At first you were but a miserable drunk. Now, your the chief of the Corps of Engineering." I congratulated him on the achievement. His expression turned sober, "I'm sorry i couldn't save your mother." I stopped him by raising my hand. "You don't need to apologize for anything, Mr. Hannes." I told him, surprising him as he thought we would hate him. "It was the first time the Walls were breached in 100 years. Anyone in your position would not know what to do. If not for that Titan, i would probably would have not joined the Military. So don't blame yourself, blame the Titan because i know i do." He looked at me, most likely thinking about how i became more cold, before he nodded.

 **TIMESKIP**

We were mounting the cannons to the Wall for tthe past hour or so. That was when Connie said he was joining the Scout. "Huh... Connie your joining the Survey Corps?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, i would have guessed he to join Garrison at least. "Well it was either becoming one of the drunkards, or dying honourably. I know which one i choose. But Military Police would have been better." He told me with a smile. "I think it was your speech that won him over." Mina Carolina, another Cadet, told me. "Hey! Mind your own damn business!" Connie yelled at her. Thomas said he was joining to, then looked embarrassed. Sasha then came up. "Umm, everyone... I brought some meat from the storehouse." We all looked at her shocked. "Sasha, do you _really_ want to end up in solitary confinement?" I asked her,. "We can all share it later... all sliced up, and between slices of bread." Oh great, she was drooling now. "Go put it back." I ordered her, but of course she ignored me. "No way... After we lost of that land, meat became really valuable." She said, hoping that it would win me over. I sighed, "Fine. But i'm not getting any. I'm not about to risk getting in trouble so close to Corps choosing day." They all nodded and got back to work.

I looked over to Trost District. Something didn't feel right. There was an electric feel in the area, one i became accustomed too. Realising what it was, i turned around as fast as i could, just in time to see lightning strike and the Colossal Titan appear. Everyone, but me, froze. I jumped off the Wall and quickly attached myself to it. After doing so, so many things happened at once. One, my comrades that were still on the Wall were all blown back, but they all quickly got hooked onto the side. "What the hell?! Eren, how did you know that was going to happen?!" Connie asked of me. "I felt electricity in the air. The same one that happened when the Colossal Titan appeared the first time." I yelled back at him. Then i rushed at the Titan.

When i got up to it, face to face, i screamed "So... We meet again! But this time, humanity will be the victors!" I jumped off the wall and landed on his arm. I then ran up it, desperate to reach the nape and cut out the person in it. Then i will question them mercilessly. He tried to knock me off but i dodged and shot myself up to the nape. Before i could reach it though, a burst of steam stopped my movement. When it stopped, and i could see again, i saw that he was gone.

I shot myself back on the side of the Wall and looked down. The gate was breached. I began to remember the day that Shinganshina's gate was breached.

 _ **FLASHBACK- SHINGANSHINA'S FALL**_

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were all by the river. Eren was throwing rocks into it, Mikasa told his parent that he wanted to join the Survey Corps. His mother was horrified by the prospect, but his father stated that trying to ban him from doing so wouldn't sedate his curiosity. He then said that if Eren behaves, he would allow him to see what is in the basement. Afterwards, both he and Mikasa helped Armin as he was getting attacked by bullies.

All three of them soon felt tremors, and they were thrown up as lightning struck. They all ran to see what was going on, but when they saw what happened they froze. A Titan, a lot bigger than the norm, looked over the wall. Then a burst of air threw everyone back. A hole was made by the Titan. And the Titans all started to enter.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK (AN- SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT THE REST WILL COME WHEN IT IS APPROPRIATE)_**

 ** _EREN'S POV_**

'Its happening again.' I thought as i saw the breach. Titans were already making their way to it. "Eren!" Connie yelled, drawing my attention to him. "We need to prepare now, the Colossal Titan Response team just arrived." I looked at him for a second before nodding and pulled myself up. When i got there, the Response team looked at me like i was crazy. I raised an eyebrow at them but they shook me off. I jumped off the wall with Connie and we both joined our teams. Him, Sasha, Joshua, and Samantha are in the western side of the city in the Midguard section, while me, Armin, Thomas, Mina, and two others were at the right side of the city in the Midguard. Mikasa was ordered to the Rearguard by the superiors.

Once we got the news that the Response team failed, we prepared ourselves for the onslaught that was to ensue. I considered turning now, but i would have to do so indiscreetly. If i did so right now, they would know the secret i was keeping from them and no doubt i would be tortured and experimented on by the government. "Hey guys. This is the perfect chance, don't you think? If we were to pull this off and survive, we would be ready to shoot up in the ranks in the Corps we join." I told them with a straight face, not convinced that everyone will survive. They murmured their agreement and prepared themselves. "Squad 34, move. Bolster the Vanguard." One of the commander's yelled to us and we immediately shot off to do as we were told.

On our way to the, now routed Vanguard, an Abnormal shot himself at us. Thomas was not as lucky as he got caught in its mouth. I shot myself to its nape and made a clean slice, killing it. "Thomas!" I yelled to him, hoping one of my brother in arms is still alive. "Oww." He mumbled, telling me he is alive. As i looked at his body, i saw that it was mostly ok except for the fact he now has no right arm. "Does anyone have anything flammable?" I asked my compatriots. Mina had a sap and a match and she found a stick. I asked her to take her jacket off and wrap it around on end of the stick, and told Armin to take Thomas inside. I dipped the stick in the sap, the part that the jacket was covering. "Thomas, i need to cauterize the arm to stop the bleeding. It will hurt, but i need you to stay still." I told him calmly, and he nodded. I asked Mina to hold the stick horizontally, and i lit it. The i carefully took it and slowly moved the flame over to the missing arm.

After i was done, i was surprised that he didn't even scream. "Mina, take Thomas behind Wall Rose and to the infirmary. Once doing so stay there, we can do the rest." I ordered her. She looked pissed before figuring out why i told her to do so. She nodded and helped Thomas up, and they both left. Now it was just me, Armin, and the other two. I put out the fire by putting it in a bucket of water. "So what now?" One of the others commented. "We complete our assignment. Lets go." I walked towards the door as the others followed me. I allowed them to go first before following. Armin got knocked to the side before i felt the loss of one of my legs.

I knew the only way to heal myself was to turn, but before i could do so i heard something that made my blood run cold. "Eren!" Armin! I looked up and saw him about to get eaten. I shot myself at him and grabbed his arm. I flung him out, but in turn I was thrown in. He reached out to me but the Titan closed its maw, chopping my left arm off in its wake.

 _ **ARMIN'S POV**_

All i saw was my friend, my first friend, get eaten. It was supposed to be me! I was to be eaten, and because of it my friend was dead. Why did this have to happen? I saw it walking away, but i was too afraid to move. Shocked by everything that just happened. What would i tell Mikasa? Would she think i was a coward? What would everyone think? Eren was one of the only things that held me to the world when my grandfather died. Him and Mikasa. I slowly got up and saw Connie flying by. He saw me and came. "Armin." He then looked around. "Where's everyone else?" I looked at him. "Thomas was injured and Mina took him to the infirmary. We left and everyone else died. Eren got eaten preventing me from getting eaten." I told him, fear clear as day in my voice.

He looked at me shocked before stating "We need to get to higher ground. Come on." I nodded and we both left with his squad for higher ground.

 _ **MIKASA'S POV**_

'Why is the evacuation still going on? It should be a quick procedure to do?' My mind came back to reality when a Titan started running towards the gate. I moved swiftly, passing my entire team. I made a clean slice at the nape. It fell to the ground, dead. When i looked up, i saw a cart covering the gate. "What is this?" I asked them and one man yelled, "Finally! Get these slackers to push my cart! I'll pay you well!" I looked at him shocked. "My comrades are dying out there, because the citizen evacuation is still going on." "I don't care! Its you job to die for the people!" He yelled at me. My face turned impassive as i jumped off the head of the fallen Titan.

I then started walking up to him and some people, who i guess are his workers, stepped up to stop me. Once they got in range, i used my swords to bash them in the head, knocking them unconscious. And once i got to him i made to slice his throat, then he said "Wait!" right as my sword was about to hit his neak. I stopped, touching the neak with the blade. "S-sir?" On of the workers asked. "Pull the cart out." He told them.

 _ **EREN'S POV**_

'Well great... What am i to do now?' I asked myself as i found myself alive in the Titans stomach. Then i thought of something. 'Well... Let's hope this works.' I brought my remaining arm to my mouth and bit it. The feeling of warm iron filled my mouth once more as i shifted. I blacked out.

Once i saw light again, i found myself standing in the middle of a exploded body of a Titan. It started to reform until i destroyed the nape, effectively killing it. A 5 meter Titan showed itself and i punted it out of existence. I then saw my next target a 15 meter was heading its way to me. It screamed and rushed me. I hardened my right fist and punched, blowing both the head and the nape, up. I thought about pulling myself out of the Titan form, before doing something that Keith had prepared him to do. I pulled myself out of the Titan and rushed towards the building that Thomas was treated in.

I pulled up a certain plank of wood, letting the light hit a silver backpack. I opened it and it revealed a cloak, one made to stay with me that way my identity will remain hidden once i exit Titan form, a silver set of the Cadet jacket, and a set of ODM gear. Beside the pack was a pair of super harden steel swords. All made with the material the cloak was made with and super harden steel in the case of the swords. I put on the jacket and the cloak, then equipped the gear. Once i checked myself to see i put it on correctly, i left.

 **BACKTRACKING TIME FOR 30 MINUTES**

 _ **ARMIN'S POV**_

I'm still trying to get the image of Eren getting eaten out of my head. "Armin!" I looked up. 'No... Not yet. Not now.' Mikasa now stood in front of me. "Armin." She then looked around. "Where's Eren?" I gulped and told her, "Eren's dead." I spoke in a tone that showed my sadness. "Eren saved me, but got eaten before he could get out." She looked at me, shocked, before she got up. "Armin... This is no time to be sentimental. Come on get up." She told me and helped me up. She then turned to Marco, "Marco, if we get rid of the Titans gathered near HQ, we could refill our gas tanks and everyone could make it up the wall. Isn't that right?" "Yeah... Yes it could. But-" Mikasa cut him off. "Then we do it. I am... strong. Stronger than all of you. Much stronger. I can scatter those Titans... Even if i have to do it myself. If i can't, I die." She then left.

"Damn you Eren." Jean murmured, getting up before he stated, "Hey! Didn't they teach you to never let a soldier fight alone! Your turning into pathetic cowards!" He then ran off. Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie followed closely behind. Sasha rallied everyone else to follow. I caught up with Connie, "Hey Connie! Where are Samantha and Joshua?" I asked him, not sure where they were. "Huh? They were with us weren't they?" He looked behind him, but saw no sign of the mentioned people.

"Huh? I could have sworn i saw them not but five minutes ago!" I was confused. Where did they go? "Wait a minute! Mikasa is using to much gas! At this rate she'll-" I didn't get to finish before she stopped spewing gas. She ran out.

 _ **MIKASA'S POV**_

'Crap! I ran out of gas.' was the thought that ran through my mind as it happened. Then i ran in the side of a building and fell. 'Great. Now my blade is broken.' i thought as i saw the broken equipment. Then, as if something went worse for me, a Titan appeared between some buildings. I prepared to die right then and there, nothing mattered anymore as the one thing that held me to the world was gone. But as it reached for me, i jumped out of the way, remembering that Eren would want me to stay alive. To allow his memory to live on. But, again worst for me, another Titan appeared behind me.

This one seemed different however. Instead of hunch backed like the rest, he stood straight up like a human. He then did something i didn't expect. He hardened his hands with what looked like concrete from the walls. He then got into a fighting stance that looked familiar, but i couldn't put my tongue on it. Then something unexpected happened. He roared and threw a punch at the Titan. The head exploded and the body fell. Before it could get up however, the Titan stepped towards it and crushed its nape.

He then looked at me and reached for me. Something in me said not to move, so i didn't. He grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me up. I then started struggling. "Mikasa!" I heard him yell. I looked to my left and saw both him and Connie heading my way. The Titan that was holding me up then put me back on the building i was on before crashing. He then turned to Armin and Connie. "No, don't!" I yelled, thinking it was going to kill them. It roared and rushed at them. Before it did another thing unexpectedly. It completely ignored them and punched a Titan behind them. It then crushed its nape with its bare hand.

When they reached me, they also looked at scene in shock. "Did... Did it just kill another Titan?" Armin asked quietly. I nodded and replied, "He killed another Titan from killing me. This one is different, like it holds no quarrel with humans." Just then he turns around and walks back towards us. He stops right in front of us, and turns around and kneels. He then reached behind himself and pulled at its nape. "What is he doing?" Armin asked in curiosity. I had to agree with the statement. After pulling hard enough, we soon found out why he was pulling. Inside the nape was a human, draped in what seemed like a silver pair of soldiers clothing with a cloak.

He looked at us before he shot up. We now stood, face to face, with something unknown. A human who can turn into a Titan, or a Titan who can turn into a human. But what we did know that if he wanted to, he could practically exterminate us. "Hello." He said, surprisingly nice but it did sound cold like he was a commander or something. "Umm, hello?" Armin asked. "Yes hello. I guess you all have questions? I will answer 5 of them, but only if i choose to do so." He told us. I asked the first one. "So are you human or Titan?" "Both. I am a blank slate so to speak, but i consider myself as a human since i was born a normal human." He explained, satisfying me.

Armin was the next one. "What is your name?" "You must know that to protect myself from being turned into an experiment by everyone, i have to keep my name secret." He explained, saddening Armin to some decree, who then asked "Are you against the government?" "No, i just don't have wish to be an experiment." He stated simply. Armin then asked, "Who did you gain the power to become a Titan at will?" Now that question made him turn sour. "My father force me to become one. He gave me something that can turn a human into a full Titan. He then made me eat him." We all became wide eyed before he continued his explanation, "He was already half Titan, and the rule is if a Titan kills and eats a half Titan they turn human and get everything the half Titan held."

Connie then asked the final question. "Why did your father force you to eat him?" "Well i have a letter written by him while i was unconscious. Would you all like to see it?" He asked us and we nodded. "Just so you know i censored names and stuff." He the pulled out a letter and opened it.

It read: (AN: the underlined words are the cencored ones)

 ** _" Eren,_**

 ** _I know that you might have some memory loss as to what happened last night. I might can help with that. You might not like it, but trust me, it will help humanity in the long run. I have given you a gift, one that can, if you choose, be the savior or destruction of the human race. But for you to understand, i must tell you of my origins._**

 ** _I was born outside the Walls. In Titan-held territory. There is a village, i was born in it. The people there were born with the ability to turn into a Titan. Because of this, i too, was born with the ability. Last night, i did something i was not proud of. I did something that you may or may not forgive me for. I killed an entire family, because of the fact that they had something that could help humanity for the past 100 years, but refused to do so. And i ate one of the family members, the one that currently had the ability to help._**

 ** _Last night, i gave you a serum, one that i will explain the contents in a bit, that can turn a human into a Titan. Then i willingly got you to eat me. Doing so pasted the ability to you and turned you into a Titan-shifter. All i ask of you is to help humanity, even if you won't consider yourself human. But who knows now. Just don't tell anyone about this, not even Armin and Mikasa. If people knew about this, it could start a conflict greater than the Titans. The contents of the serum i gave you are as followed:_**

 ** _\+ 20m Titan form_**

 ** _\+ Crystallization (Armor)_**

 ** _+cAdvanced Healing Rate_**

 ** _\+ Increased Speed and Strength_**

 ** _\+ an ability you got from me, Telepathy_**

 ** _And as for the ability, i leave it to you to figure it out and make sure no one sees you transform. Just bite your hand to transform, and i would practice with your form so as to get practice before fighting with it. Control your Titan side, otherwise it will become a threat in the future. Start with a short time in the body, maybe 20 minutes at first, and slowly increase the time. As for this note, you can decide rather to burn it or mark off names of importance. Kinda like a censorship, block off important information._**

 ** _Sincerely your Father, Grisha_**

 ** _PS I wrote this before turning you so as to help explain everything."_**

After we finished the letter, everyone stood in complete silence. We then turned to him, "Will you help us? Everyone is almost out of fuel-" I was cut off by the arrival of two 15 meter Titans. "Ah, there you guy's are! I was worried about ya!" The person yelled to them, making us get confused. Then both of them pulled at their napes. Then two figures became noticeable. They shot themselves to us, and we saw a female and a male. "Boss." They then looked at us. "Sir, why are they here? Shouldn't they be on there way to the HQ?" The male asked, what I now know the other male as the leader. "Mikasa ran out of gas apparently. You two head out and take some of the Titans down. And you three don't tell anyone what you saw or heard for the past few minutes." He ordered, already knowing my name somehow. They both nodded and shot off, and once they were a good enough ways, they brought their hands to their mouths and bit.

Once they bit their hands, we all saw a titan start to form around them, with them being the nape. At first, orange particles where gathering and forming a pattern, then the muscles and tendons formed. Once finished, the forms started to release steam. Once the steam dissipated, skin was covering the muscle. They both got up and ran to HQ. We turned back to the guy, only to see his titan head and chest. He pointed to me, then his shoulder. I got the message and climbed onto his shoulder. Both Armin and Connie then shot off, heading to HQ.

The Titan, whose shoulder i'm currently sitting on, then started walking towards their direction.

 _ **ARMIN'S POV**_

'I can't believe it! If this is really true and i'm not dreaming, then humanity can finally stand a chance against the Titans. Well... That is also if the government doesn't kill them... And everyone else. A lot of humanity would refuse to work with them, just because of the simple fact that they have a Titan aspect. But now is not the time to think of that. Now is the time to lessen a blow.' That was my last thought as i bursted through one of the HQ's windows. Everyone there was shocked. Jean especially. Connie then bursted through the window besides the one i just bursted through a minute ago.

Jean then started looking around, "Where's Mikasa?" "She's got a ride." I said cryptically. He looked confused before that turned to shock. I turned around and there was the Titan, with Mikasa currently laying on his left shoulder. "And there she is." I said loud enough to make everyone look. And just like Jean, they were shocked by the scene before them. The Titan then started climbing the building. Once he reached our level, he turned to Mikasa, who slid off the shoulder and turned to him. "Thanks for the ride!" She thanked him, shocking everyone again. He nodded and ungracefully jumped off the building, right on a 10 meter Titan.

The Titans we saw before walked up to him and they all nodded. Then all the Titans started rushing the three. They all got into a fighting stance, preparing for the onslaught that is about to ensue. I turned to everyone, "Guy's!" I got their attention. "Right now, they are buying us sometime. If we don't refill our tanks now, then help those three out, we could all die." I told them, using some persuasion to get them to help. Some looked reluctant to help Titans, but then accepted it as one of the three made sure Mikasa arrived safely.

We all got down to the lift that brings us to the supply room. Jean then left, but came back with Military Police issue guns. "I found a couple crates of these. They're covered with dust..." He then asked, "Will shotgun rounds even work against Titans?" I looked to him, "They're all we got at the moment." He nodded and started handing out the guns. We were nine short. Because of this, i got an idea. "Ok. Quartermaster Corpsmen." I received their attention. "How many Titans are in the room?" I asked them. "There are nine in there." One of them told me. 'Perfect' i thought. "Ok, then i have a plan. Since there are nine Titans, the the top ten who are here, excluding me as i need to help time this right. Ymir will take my place, and Connie and Sasha will take Joshua's and Samantha's place. When the Titans are at the perfect distance, i will yell fire and everyone will fire into the Titans' eyes, blinding the Titans. Once they are blinded, the nine who are hiding in the rafters will jump off the rafters and slice the napes. Then we will be free to refuel and get over the Wall." Everyone nodded, my plan was most likely all they got.

The top ten excluding me, Ymir, Connie and Sasha, all went down the stairs to prepare for them to do their side of the plan. While me and everyone else loaded onto the lift and waited for the signal. Reiner was the one who said that they were ready. I gave one of the Quartermasters the go ahead and he started lowering us. "Ok." I whispered, and he stopped lowering us. "Ready." I whispered again, but this time everyone lifted the guns in their hands. The Titans saw us and started making their way to us. "Wait for my signal." I ordered both the people with me and in the rafters. Once the Titans were close enough, i yelled "Now!" Everyone unloaded their guns.

The people in the rafters then jumped down, seven out of the nine made their targets. Sadly Connie and Sasha missed, and their targets turned to them. Luckily for them, Annie and Mikasa saved them. 'My plan worked?' This lone thought caught my eye, why was i surprised that it worked? This was the first time i had a plan on the battlefield, so i guess that i would be surprised. Everyone in the lift started getting out and went to the refueling stations. I decided to refuel both my tanks and some extra tanks to carry behind the wall.

Once all the tanks were full, they all left. All except me, Mikasa, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Jean. "Guy's, we should just leave!" Jean tried to convince us. But we just kept on looking at the Titan, well human. He noticed us and walked towards the building. "Guy's, for the last time we need to leave. That thing will only kill us!" Jean still tried to convince us before Mikasa made him shut up. "Shut up! He practically allowed me to ride his shoulder. He didn't even touch me, so don't even compare him to the things we, including him, kill! Especially because he's human!" Oh fuck. Jean went wide eyed at the last statement, and Mikasa paled. "What?" Jean asked us, most likely confused about the 'human' statement.

The person in the Titan heard the statement and decided to show himself. He ripped the nape to get loose and using the ODM gear he has, shot himself to them.

 _ **EREN'S POV**_

'Damn it Mikasa! You're blowing my cover!' I screamed in my head as i heard her yell that. 'What was she thinking? I told those three specifically NOT to tell anyone. Maybe i was by accident, which would be plausible as she was yelling.' I stopped talking to myself as i reached the balcony they were on. When Jean saw me come out of my Titan form, well... I'm not sure if he pissed his pants or not. "We can take a break for you to change your pants if need be." I said teasingly. This drew chuckling(AN thats how you pronounce it right?) from Reiner, Bertolt, and Connie. The rest kept a straight face, but i knew they were struggling.

Jean began to look pissed before stating, "At least i'm human! Not a freak like you!" Mikasa was about to do something, but i stopped her. I rushed up to him like a blur, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the wall, his face crunched up against it and right arm forced behind his back. I snarled, "Don't. You. Even. Dare compare me to those monstrosities. Unlike them, i don't eat people. I help people. If you say i'm not human, i guess your right. I'm not a complete human, but i'm do consider myself human. Enough that i will help humanity even though some of you don't deserve it. Arrogant pricks like you(AN: did i mention Jean is my least favourite character? But even i though that the 'Jean is a horse' thing was hilarious.)" I finished, now i'm not sure rather he either is pissed at me or he pissed himself... Or both. He snarled, but no comeback came afterwards.

I then looked to Mikasa, who shied away. I sighed, "Please tell me you said that little bit of info in the heat of the moment." I said calmly. She nodded slowly after i said it. I nodded, "It's ok. I don't blame you then. Just don't do it again. Especially to your commanders. And as for you." I turned back to Jean, who in turn squeaked. "If you even mutter a word about this entire thing, i will kill you without any hesitation." I then looked to the three who were looking at me expecting the same treatment. "The same goes for you, but not in the degree of Jeans punishment but more as Mikasa's which is me not talking to her for a while." At this Jean gave me an angry look, where as everyone thought it was reasonable. "Hey! Why do i get death,where as they don't get to talk to you?!" Jean yelled. I gave him a glare, "Because i dislike you. If you get on my good side then the punishment will change. But right now, you are on my shit list." I responded calmly, with the little threat still in my tone.

Then my buddies arrived. "Sir. Titans around the area have been eradicated." My friend said. I nodded and turned to the audience. "Go to the Wall. They will need all the help they can get. I just need to talk to my comrades." I told them. They nodded and left. "So Joshua, how was the evacuation? Did everyone get out?" I asked my bud with worry in my voice, taking off my hood. They both did likewise and he replied, "Everyone got out. No human casualties except for the soldiers."

I nodded and turned to my other comrade Samantha, "Report." "The Colossal Titan did major damage to the gate as expected, not even i was unable to uncover the boulder that was left was large enough to block the breach until the repairs necessary were made. And so far no Armored Titan." She reported. "That's good. Now go back to the wall in a regular uniform and make an excuse as to why you disappeared. And make it believable." They nodded and shot of towards the wall. Damn, it was good to know that there are others like me who are on humanities side. I remember the day that i found out that Joshua and Samantha were like me.

 _ **FLASHBACK TWO YEARS**_

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

Eren was leaving to do another training session in private. But this time, Joshua decided to follow him, wondering why he always goes out at night time. If only he foresaw the upcoming events. Samantha, who heard Joshua's footsteps, went out of her barrack to see what the noise was. "Joshua?" She said, seeing him once she adjusted to the light level. "What are you doing out here?" She asked of him. "I'm wondering why Eren always goes out at night. Do you want to help?" He replied to her question then replaced it with his own. She shrugged, "Sure. Could be fun." She replied in a peppy tone. "Then we need to get moving before we loose him." He said and she nodded.

They both followed the recent footsteps, knowing that they were Eren's. Once they got to a clearing, the tracks vanished. "Damn it." Joshua muttered. "Where did the tracks go?" Samantha asked no one in particular. What she didn't expect was an answer. "You know, it's rude to spy on someone. You best be glad that i found out before that turned ugly." Someone, who they were pretty sure was Eren, said. He jumped off the tree that he was hiding on and faced them. "Eren. Just please tell us why you leave at night." Joshua begged him. Eren started to snarl, "Give me a reason to do so." Joshua looked at him, "Please. I will tell no one if you tell me. Samantha too." Joshua promised. Eren looked to Samantha who in turn nodded.

He sighed before agreeing. "Fine. But if you tell a soul about what i tell you, i will kill you." He threatened, which they nodded to. Satisfied, he started to explain the contents of the letter. Joshua and Samantha both went wide eyed. "He's like me?' They both thought. When he finished, he expected to start getting jabs thrown at him. "You're like me." They both said, surprising all three of them. "Wait. You're like me?" All three of them asked, Eren to Samantha and Joshua, Samantha to Joshua, and Joshua to Samantha.

At this, they all started looking at each other. "How about we all turn into Titan form?" Eren suggested. Both of them looked to him. "I only did it once." Joshua explained. Samantha said the same thing. "Ok. Then i will be your mentor of sorts." Eren told them. The both smiled a little and nodded. Eren was the first. He backed up a good distance and shot him self to a tree, he then jumped off and bit his hand. Orange particles, forming a body, showed up. Inside the particles, the air started to condense into muscular shapes which then turned into muscles. Then the steam appeared, forming the skin. Once finished, it showed Eren's Titan form(AN finally going to describe the Titan forms!).

It was 20 meters tall, taller than the normal Titan. The skin color was an olive color. The eyes were sharp and his normal grey color, but a bit darker. His hair was a darker shade of his normal hair, with the hair almost grazing his shoulders. The muscles were lean, he had a ten pack and his biceps were almost at the point where he would look like he would pump iron 24/7. His legs were the same. He also stood up right and his shoulders looked like a normal humans. After about five minutes, he started to pull at his nape.

Once he was finished, Eren stepped out and went over to them. "So, who's next?" He asked and Joshua volunteered. He stepped back like Eren and bit his hand. Once the Titan formed, there was a complete difference between the human form and the Titan one. Unlike his short dark-brown hair, it was a very long platinum blond that reached his shoulders. His eyes, which are normally blue, were a dark green. He stood at 15 meters and body like Eren's except the muscles. And his skin, which is dark white, was now super pale.

After he got out, with Eren's assistance, Samantha got into position. She bit her hand. Once her Titan formed, it was quite noticeably female. The breast on it were a D cup, where hers were most likely a C or D. The hair was long and dark like her normal hair, except her normal hair is a curly blonde. Her eyes were brown instead of her normal green. And the skin was like her own, porcelain. She was also 15 meters tall. She also needed help getting out.

"Ok. So tomorrow, we train. Let's get back before someone gets suspicious." Eren told them, and the agreed.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **So that is the end of the chapter. So what do you all think. The next chapter will come after i post the next chapter of ' _THE APPRENTICE OF THE VATICAN'_. Until next time, also vote for the pairing please.**

 **Absanon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, and welcome back to Chapter 3 of '** ** _HUMANITIES WARRIORS'_** **. I am still in the process of writing the second chapter for '** ** _APPRENTICE OF THE VATICAN'_** **as i am writing this introduction and it will be posted shortly after this one is, possibly a day after, but who knows with my schedule. But first is a review that caught my eye. "From Guest: Suggestion Let's start out with this: your plot is solid as ever! It's amazing! ...but...they're...OCs... I'm perfectly fine with OCs, but maybe not make them titan shifters? Or main characters?" First off, the OC's are not, and i repeat NOT, main characters. More so, they are supporting characters, like Ymir. The only main characters are the three main protagonists; Eren, Mikasa, and Armin; and the three main antagonists; Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt.**

 **And the reason i made them Titan Shifters was because i felt like it. But i understand that you were confused, i just wanted to explain it for you.**

 **Now ONWARDS to the story!**

 _ **THIRD PERSON**_ **POV**

While everyone went back to reinforce the main wall, Eren went back to a different area of the District. He decided to take a more convenient way to get around. And that way was to stay in human form, so as to not draw attention. 'I need to reinforce the District wall. The Armored Titan needs to go through here to attack the main wall.' Was the thought that went through his head as he made his way towards the breach. Along the way, several Titans fell dead to his blade. Once he reached the wall, he attached himself to it. He then looked back to see that several more Titans were making their way to him. He clenched his jaw, 'Stupid Titans.' He sighed in aspiration, preparing himself for the next onslaught.

Meanwhile, in between buildings, Reiner and Bertolt, along with Annie who was sitting to the side, gathered there to talk about the mission. Reiner and Bertolt were arguing about things that they should do while Annie was watching this argument go back and forth. "I'm telling you that we should stick to the mission. Just because another Titan Shifter appeared, doesn't mean we abandon the mission." Reiner slammed he fist on the building next to him. Bertolt looked at him, "But what if he's the Coordinate? We would be one step closer to completing the mission. Even if he is not, he could-" Reiner cut him off by saying, "If he was the Coordinate, then he would have used the power already. Unless he doesn't know how to use it yet, then he is not our target." Reiner came up with a good point, if he was the Coordinate then why not use the power already?

Reiner then sighed, "Well Annie, your the deciding vote." Annie then shot herself off the wall she was lying against, "Destroying the Walls are our TOP priority. Reiner needs to get through his part of the mission without distraction. However, Bertolt and I are otherwise unoccupied." Bertolt looked at her, "Are you saying that we go after him?" Bertolt was worried about what this new variable could hold for them. Annie looked at him, "No, just me. Go to the wall and tell the others that Reiner broke his gear and that he is making his way back to HQ with me guarding him. That should buy us enough time for Reiner to shift. We will slip back in during the confusion. Hopefully i'll find him along the way." Annie explained.

Bertolt nodded but Reiner said something that could be useful. "I saw him heading towards the breach. That could be where he is." Annie looked at him and smirked, they would be able to capture both their target and Wall Rose all in one go. Well... That is if he doesn't put up a fight. 'I saw glimpses of its fighting style. It was exactly like Eren's.' This lone thought made Annie suspicious. "Our target fights like Eren. When me and him sparred, he was able to take me down easily. Maybe Eren is this Titan." Annie said out loud by accident. Both of her partners looked at her, "Well i wouldn't be surprised by that. If he is Eren, then he would know that shifting in a Titan will most likely blow it up." Reiner said, grimacing at the fact that he knew all to well. 'I never want to do that again.' He spoke in his mind.

"Then i need to make sure. Before heading to the breach, allow me to find him in my Titan form. I will fight him that way, see if he would beat me again." Annie said in a fierce voice. She needed to know. Once he nodded and said that he will head there in 15 minutes both Annie and Bertolt shot off towards their destinations.

 _ **TIMESKIP TEN MINUTES**_

 _ **EREN'S POV**_

I was getting really sick of these Titans. 'Are they really that stupid?! Can't they tell when to not attack someone who can practically destroy them?!' These thoughts ran threw my head as i cut the nape of my 200th Titan. I was breathing heavily, tiredness was beginning to settle in my body. I hooked my self back on the Wall and just decided to stay there until my target arrives. I reached into my pack and pulled out one of the canteens. I gulped down all the water in it before just dropping it on the ground.

I then looked up, the feeling of static electricity filled the air around me. But the origin was not the breach, but in the city itself. Putting my hand up to my mouth, i bit down on it. The feeling of electricity fill the air, more powerfully this time, as i shifted. In my Titan form, i looked towards the city, but what i saw instead surprised me. Instead of the male looking Titan i expected to find, all i saw was a very feminine looking. She was about 15 meters, short blonde hair, and little to no skin. She looked at me and raised he hands in a fighting position, one that is very familiar. 'Annie?' The style proved that it was definitely was Annie.

I walked up to her, considering this as a rematch. And as a way to tell her that i'm this Titan and i don't mess around like i did in training. This is reality. If you can't act like a soldier during war, then you deserve to die as you should have learned what war really means. Like before she rushed at me and i sidestepped to the left this time while pushing my right knee out at the right time. She was knocked to the ground behind me. As she was getting up, i decided to step back to let her. She looked at me, preparing to rush me again which i let her do. She tried to punch me with her right hand, but i sidestepped while grabbing it. I then grabbed her left shoulder, forcing her right hand in a painful position behind her back while putting her face first of the ground. She screamed in pain, which i won't lie. If this was me, and enough pressure was being made, i would scream to.

Then i did something that would shock her. I put my knee on her left side, pinning down the area that was causing her pain. Using my free hand, i reached at her nape, which hardened immediately. Shocked at seeing that, i pushed under the crystal skin. This caused it to break and me to rip the nape. Just as i suspected, there lay Annie who was beginning to wake up. I immediately ripped my nape, and headed over to her. She was still unconscious when i reached her, so i picked her up and headed towards an empty building. Once i got us inside, i immediately saw that this was a workshop.

I put Annie up against a pillar, after knocking her back into unconsciousness as she was waking back up. I then left to find some rope, which was easy. I then tied her hand around the pillar. Then i saw something that caught my eye, it was a ring. But when i looked closer, i saw a small blade attachment on it. Confiscating it, i put it into my bag. When i looked around the room, i saw a extra set of the standard cadet jacket. Looking at it gave me an idea. I made a jagged cut through left sleeve so as to show that was where the missing limb was, along with the right legging. After i was done, i donned that uniform and started making cuts in the ODM gear that i had.

I left the building, heading towards the main Wall. I made sure to avoid as many Titans as possible, but of course some met a swift and painful death. As i was nearing the Wall, someone shouted down from the top. I looked up and saw Armin and Mikasa rushing down the side of it. I was already tired, both from the fight and travelling here. So i collapsed onto my knees. Then planted face first on the ground.

 _ **ARMIN'S POV**_

The others and me were talking about thing to do to close the breach when Jean saw something. "Hey guys!" We all looked at him, but he continued to look down the side of the Wall. We all walked over to take a look, but what we saw shocked us. Mikasa and I the most. Walking towards us, uniform in shreds and tired looking, was Eren. Possibly hearing Jean yell, he looked up, and i immediately jumped off the Wall with Mikasa closely behind. He then collapse face first into the ground. Mikasa sped up by that act, and as such was the first to reach him. She immediately picked him up and held him close, she then put her head where his heart is, then started crying.

"Mikasa." I was afraid to ask the question, fearing what the answer was. "Is he..." I trailed off. Mikasa looked at me, shook her head and smiled. That act told me that Eren was alive. "Good. We need to get back over the wall, it is still not safe here." I was grinning at the fact that my friend, who i thought was dead, turns up alive. But what confused me was the reappearance of two, previously missing, limbs. I'll have to question him later. Connie, Joshua, Samantha, and Marco came down and, after seeing that the person was really Eren, helped him get over.

We placed him on the ground and just stared at him. It was about five minutes later that he came to.

 _ **EREN'S POV**_

I don't know what happened while i was unconscious, or how long it has been. But when i woke up, i saw several of the cadets all staring at me. 'Well this is awkward, but what i was planning on.' I thought, blinking. They blinked back, then Mikasa shot herself towards me. She curled her head into my shoulder and cried. I just blinked again. 'Ok. Now here's the awkward silence.' Which was true. Neither me nor them spoke. The only noise came from Mikasa. Until it was broken by Armin. "Eren..." He trailed off, looking at Mikasa, who held me like her life depended on it. "Mikasa-" Armin was cut off when she sent her best glare at him, which caused him to gulp.

Armin redirected his attention back to me. "Eren, how are you alive?" He asked me with confusion in his voice. To be honest, i couldn't blame him. I did get eaten in front of him. So i lied. "I was still conscious in the Titan. And let me tell you it sucked. My gear was still working too. So i just shot out of there." I 'explained', hoping that they would not ask any more questions. They all just stared at me shocked, until Armin asked a different question. "But you were missing your right leg and left arm?" Crap, how do i explain that. "Umm... I don't know how they came back. Maybe my body heals in Titan blood?" I hate having to lie to them, but this is for the best.

Leaving it at that, they helped me get up. Once i stood, my legs started trembling. 'Damn i'm tired.' I thought. "So, what do we do now?" I questioned them, not sure what to do right now. Armin looked at me, "Well for starters, you need to get some new cloths. Then meet us back up here." Nodding i left them to their things while i get beck to my side of stuff.

 _ **TIMESKIP A FEW MINUTES**_

Getting back to base command was making me even more tired, and i was happy that it was empty, with the exception of Keith. Once he saw me enter, he looked at my cloths with a raised eyebrow. "The insides of Titans suck." Was all i had to say for him to get the picture. Handing me some new cloths and gear, he sent me off. Once i reached the Wall, i asked Armin what the plan was. "The plan is seal the breach before the Armored Titan comes through. Then take back Trost District." Well that was a simple plan, but not very informative. Nodding, i said that i was going to confirm it with Keith. Armin sighed, "Fine, but don't take to long." I nodded and shot off again.

Finding Keith again was easy. I asked him for the 'stuff', which he nodded and told me it was in that building, the command center, in the second floor bathroom. He then handed me a key, which he told me was to unlock said bathroom. I immediately left to retrieve the items. Once i got them, i shot off towards the Wall, avoiding any sort of detection i could. Once i reached it, i saw that i was a mile away from them. I jumped off the side of the wall and shot myself to them. They were startled by my appearance, but Jean paled drastically. I had to smirk at that. "Hello again." I spoke in a deep voice, masking the one i usually have.

"Do any of you have a plan to close the breach?" I asked, hoping one of them came up with one. They all shook their head, except Armin who was staring at a boulder. I raised my eyebrow at that, until i figured out what he was thinking about. "That could work." I said out of the blue, causing Armin to look back at me quickly. "The boulder you were staring at, it is big enough to close off the breach." I informed him. Armin nodded, "Ok then. Do you think you can lift it?" I snorted at that, it would be easy to move it. The Titans are the problem. "Yes, but the question is, will you work with me? I need protection from the Titans, i can't move the boulder if i'm constantly bombarded by them." I couldn't do this alone, i need the cadets to back me up on this. Getting the hint on what i'm implying, they all agreed. Except Jean, but he was swayed when Mikasa hit him hard in the side.

Nodding i was about to jump off, when lightning struck where the first breach was. Knowing what that means, i jumped off and bit my hand. My Titan form started appearing out of thin air, and once it was complete i hit the ground. I then hardened my skin, which was good as the soldiers started firing at me. I ignored them, hoping to get this human in the Titan's body and get them to talk. The Armored Titan then walked through the breach, and was about to run when he saw me. Shaking his head, he started sprinting. Just as he reached me, i grappled him under his arms and dug my feet into the ground, stopping his sprint instantly and having him in a position of no control. He kept on budging, but i did not yield. That was until he hit my knee. I released him, the extra strain would make the healing process slower. After i let him go, he ran off, back towards the breach. 'Damn coward.' I thought with outrage. How dare he escape in a cowardly fashion.

The cadets joined me on the ground, and i started heading my way towards the boulder. It took a while, but we occupied ourselves with Titan killing. To save my energy for the task, i just skipped out of fighting the Titans. We reached the boulder with no casualties on our side of things. I got into position, grabbed the bottom of the boulder, and lifted it onto my shoulders. I was surprised by how light this was, but most things would have been light to me in this form. I then started making my way to the breach, walking slowly to make sure that they keep up. Things kept going as planned and we got to the breach in good time. Rights as i was about to close it, some horses appeared. I was confused, until the logo i long desired appeared on the riders cloak. The Survey Corps has arrived.

 _ **ARMIN'S POV**_

Everything was going as planned. If the breach gets sealed and the Titans removed from the district, then it will be humanities first victory over the Titans. The only thing that was bad was that Jean and Krista got a bit tangled up, and as a result Jean had to be taken to the infirmary by Marco because of an injured leg. Krista was just a little shaken up, but otherwise was unharmed. Once we reached the breach, i saw something coming through. It was a horse with someone on it. Then more and more horses showed up. Riding them were the Survey Corpsmen, all of who were looking at our buddy with fear, aggression, anticipation on one face, and curiosity. The curiosity was most likely because of why he is not killing them. I smirked, 'Well this will be a interesting thing to address.' My smirk fell when i heard a stomp behind me. I turned and saw the head of a Titan. I quickly shot away, narrowly avoiding a hand reaching for me. The Titan who owned the hand soon found itself killed by a Survey Corps member.

He turned to us, "Can someone explain to me why there is a Titan with a boulder the size of a building on its shoulders and is not attacking us?" He asked us in a jaded like voice. I stepped up, "Sir, Titan overran the District. We were getting annihilated. That was until this Titan showed up. So far he helped us retake HQ and stopped the Armored Titan in its tracks as it was rushing towards the Wall. And," he wasn't sure if he would like me telling the Corps member this, but i have no choice. "And there is a human in that Titan. He showed himself to us." I spoke with absolutely no fear in my voice. He looked surprised for a second before turning impassive again.

Once all of the Survey Corps got through the breach, our friend with a roar of victory, slammed the giant boulder into the breach, sealing it for good. 'We did it. We won.' It was shocking to say the least. Our friend then fell onto the boulder, exerting steam. The one who i informed about the human inside the Titan, and is very short, sighed and turned to us. "You are to go back behind the Walls. We'll deal with this thing." He pointed towards the one who sealed the breach. We all nodded, although Mikasa and i were more reluctant, and headed out.

 _ **LEVI'S POV (finally)**_

To say i was shocked was a understatement. A human controlling a Titan? I know that Hange would jump at the chance to... _test_... him or her. I almost shivered at the thought, she really needs a new hobby. Turning my attention back to the, now almost decomposed Titan, i saw something that shouldn't be there. It was silver in color, but it looked like a cloak? Maybe it was the human that those kids were talking about? Investigating this, i shot over to the nape and pulled on it. It didn't budge. I pulled a little hard and something popped out, something i hoped that wouldn't. What popped out was a boy, probably about the same age as those kids. The kid has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and his hair is short and black, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style (AN i got this from the wiki as i suck with description).

I heard a gasp behind me and i took a guess about who made it. Turning around, i saw Hange staring at the kid with an expression that usually adorned her features, confirming my suspicions. She looked at me with a pleading look, which i then gave he a look that said that now is not the time. She pouted. "Hange, do you think you can help me take him back to those kids?" I asked her, not sure if i can carry him alone. Before she even had a chance to reply, something happened. Rushing towards us was a 15 meter Titan, with short dark-brown hair, it was a very long platinum blond that reached the shoulders. The eyes were a dark green, and super pale skin.

Some of the soldiers started to attack him, but he kept dodging them. And when one of them got to the nape, he started guarding it. This shocked me, then i made the connection. 'This Titan must be the same as the kid.' I thought in my head. Once the Titan reached us, he slowed down. He then stepped over us, and grabbed the kid gently. Then he ran off. Gritting my teeth, i said an order that would cause fate to change. "Follow them!" I yelled then shot off towards them. Everyone in the Survey Corps followed after me.

 _ **EREN'S POV**_

'Well that sucked.' I thought as i fell to the ground, tired. Who knew that lifting a boulder would be tiring? I then passed out. After a few minutes, i felt something lifting me into the air. Opening my eyes quickly, i saw something that did surprise me. Joshua was holding me in his hands. He then ran off. I heard someone yell behind him, and when i looked, i saw the entire Survey Corps chasing after us. 'Well shit.' I thought solemnly. I hope he didn't hurt them. I then looked down and saw something that partially scared me. Joshua's right knee cap was torn. If he kept running, the knee will fall apart and they would be caught. But at the same time, if he stopped to let the wound heal they would still get caught. Choosing the option that would cause less damage, i connected my mind to Joshua's (AN this is his telepathy ability). ' _Joshua, i order you to stop. Your right knee cap is torn. It needs to heal.'_ i don't know if he heard me or not, but he did eventually stop.

The Survey Corps caught up quickly and in a few seconds they surrounded us. One raise their hand, in a sign that ordered the others to stop. "Now, hand us the kid and you will come to no harm. Also hand yourself over to us, and i repeat that you will come to no harm." The offer was tempting, but this was exactly what i was afraid about. "You won't harm us, right?" I yelled to them. He nodded and i told Joshua to let me down and hand himself over as well. Listening to me, he put me down and ripped his nape. He jumped out and walked over to the one who gave the order. Nodding he motioned us over to a cart.

 ** _ARMIN'S POV_**

We all were waiting for the Survey Corps to return. 'I wonder where Eren went off to?' I asked myself, not sure where my oldest friend went off too. Also Joshua went missing after we were ordered to return to the Walls. I hope he isn't dead, i don't think any of us can stand another comrade's death. Shaking my head to clear the images, i thought about the reappearance of my friend. First, he said he shot out of the Titan as he was conscious. But that couldn't happen as the Titans blood would have rendered the gear useless. Second was his missing limbs. If what he questioned was true, the why can't all humans have the ability. The more i thought about this, the more i realized that Eren might have been lying to us.

Then i thought about our mysterious ally. If it weren't for him, we would have been killed. But the thing is, he appeared a few minutes after i sent Eren off. He is also the same height as Eren, and has Eren's skills. The more i thought about this, the more i became convinced that they are one and the same. Also, Eren hasn't showed up yet. This just gives me more conviction that Eren is our mysterious ally. If he is, then how did he keep it hidden so well? And for so long?

Shaking my head, i looked over the Wall. Wagons were heading towards the main gate, along with horses and the Survey Corps members. I pointed to them, showing the Garrison Regiment that they are here. They got the message and opened the gate. Once they got in, the Garrison Regiment closed the gate. The small one, the one i talked to, started conversing with the Garrison leader. His eyes shot open and started yelling. Curious, i listened in and heard what the guy was yelling. "They are a danger to humanity, yet you are allowing them to live!" The other calmly stated, "They could be a danger to humanity. But today they helped reclaim the Wall, all the while you sat back and watched as a single squad recovered the Wall without permission."

Now i understood why he was yelling. Before i could give my opinion on the matter, the guy yelled again. "Get that cart to the jails and put the two that are in the back of it in the cells." This order caused the soldiers to confiscate the wagon and race off to the cells. "Now, tell me who was part of the team that reclaimed the Wall. They will be used as witnesses during the trial." He ordered the small man, who pointed at me, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Hannah, Marco, Ymir, and Krista. Nodding he told us that he would retrieve us when the trial is about to start.

 _ **TIMESKIP NEXT DAY**_

 _ **EREN'S POV**_

'Well this sucks.' I thought. I am in jail with Joshua, super. 'Stupid paranoid asshats.' Sighing, i laid my head back on the rock hard pillow. Then i heard a door open. The commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, and the one i talked to yesterday, who's name i learned was Levi, entered the room. They walked to my cell and looked at me. "Hello Eren." Erwin said, surprising me because i never told them my name. "Your Titan powers caused an uproar within the Walls. Especially Wall Sina." He then holds up a key, one that i thought that i still had on my person, and asked me something. "Is the secret to the Titan's in your basement? We must know." This cause me to get confused. "I think it might." Was the thing i responded with. Nodding, he said that in order to retake Wall Maria, he needs me to stay alive.

Levi then asked me a question, "Eren. What is your reason on fighting the Titans?" He looked serious yet he sounded jaded. Looking up, i said proudly, "My reason is to destroy every Titan, and give this world back to humanity." He looked up and said something that shocked both me and Erwin. "Alright then. If that is your reason then don't allow me to stop you." He then walked up to the cell. "And may i be the first to welcome you into the Survey Corps." At this, both he and Erwin left.

 ** _TIMESKIP NEXT DAY_**

I woke up the next morning, still a little shaken up after that meeting yesterday. 'I'm in the Survey Corps now.' This filled me with joy. Then i started thinking about the trial that was to be today. Hopefully, none of the guys will be there. Or that will end badly. They are probably already thinking that i'm their 'mysterious ally', or at least Armin or Mikasa. I was shaken out of my thoughts when i heard a door open and close. I heard foot step for a second before they stopped. Then a face appeared at my cell, scaring the crap out of me. The owner of the face then smiled. "Hello Eren. Would you be a dear and put these on." She then held out hand cuffs. Taking them, i put my hands in them and closed the open parts, locking my hands in the cuffs.

The guard that was with the lady then opened the door and then two other Survey Corps members walked in and grabbed my arms leading me out of the cell. I then saw three more members go to Joshua's cell and got him. Once they reached us, they started leading me and Joshua out of the cell. We walked in silence until we reached the door that leads into the court room. The lady that got me then opened the door and told us to go in. We did as we were told and walked in. No one was in the court room yet as we only saw two guards. We walked up to the and they had us kneel. We did and they put a metal beam between our hands locking us to the ground.

Then people started entering the room. First was the Military Police, who looked at us with contempt. Then the Survey Corps, who didn't look towards us. And then a group of people who i recognized as the Wall Cultist group. I raised my eyebrow at this, 'Why are they here?' I pondered this thought for a moment, but didn't come up with an answer. The next group of people to come in were the ones who i hoped wouldn't come. My friends and Jean, who i don't consider a friend, all walked in but stopped once they saw me and Joshua. Their eyes went wide once they laid their eyes on us. Except for Jean, who smirked in my direction. 'Asshat. Of course he would like me to be killed.' I thought. Armin's shoulders slumped as if his worse fears were realized. Shaking their heads to get the images out of their heads, they continued to walk towards the bench on my left side.

A few minutes passed by, until the doors opened revealing the judge for me and Joshua. Darius Zackly , our judge and Commander-in-Cheif of the entire military, has the typical appearance of an old man. His eyes are sunken and tired-looking, he wears glasses, he has noticeable wrinkles on his face, and his hair is receded and grey. He also has a grey scruffy looking full beard and moustache. He then sat down at the head table and called for order as everyone was still talking to one another.

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

"Shall we begin then?" Zackly readjusted his glasses. "So, you are Eren Jäger and Joshua Avocet, is that correct? You are soldiers sworn to protect the public. Is this correct?" Nodding, both Eren and Joshua said yes. Zackly continued, "This is a military tribunal where normal laws don't apply. This is to see rather or not you two live, or die." At this they did not reply, so he continued. "The Survey Corps and Military Police are here to help decide which one will get custody over the two of you. First we will listen to the Military Police." Everyone in the room turned to them, and the leader stood up. "I will explain our proposal. After a thorough examination of their bodies, they will be done away with immediately. After getting as much data as we can, we will turn him into a martyr for those who died in battle. That is all." He sat back down.

Zackly talked once more. "Now i will hear the Survey Corps' proposal." At this Erwin stood up. "I will state the proposal of the Survey Corps." He waited for everyone to look at him. "We will grant the two immunity-" At this the Military Police and the Wall Cult started yelling about how the are monsters that deserve to die. They were silenced by Zackly, who motioned for Erwin to continue. "-as they played a vital role in the reclamation of Trost District. As such, if the court allows us to have custody over the two, then we can use them and their Titan shifting powers to make another expedition to reclaim Wall Maria." This silence all protest from the Military Police and the Wall Cult, who started considering that they are close to having their stolen land back. After waiting for that to sink in, Erwin said "That is all." and sat back down.

Zackly, readjusting his glasses, looked at everyone. "Both the Military Police and the Survey Corps make compelling case. Now i will ask your comrades about their feelings towards you. First will be the feeling towards Eren Jäger." Mikasa was the first to stand up. Zackly looked at her, "Cadet Mikasa Ackerman, what are your feeling towards Eren Jäger?" He asked her. "Eren is family to me. His father adopted me when my parents were killed." Mikasa told them. Zackly looked confused, "I meant your feeling towards him during your time as a cadets." He told her. "He was an able leader and didn't take the crap from anyone and was hard on those who didn't take being a soldier seriously. But he did help tutor Armin as before we joined, he asked us to help him keep up."

Zackly nodded and asked for the next person to stand. Armin was the next to stand. "Cadet Armin Arlert, you don't need to stand as i know what he has done for you." Zackly said, making Armin nod and sit back down. Connie was the next to stand. "Cadet Connie Springer, what are your feeling towards Eren?" Zackly asked him. "Eren was my bunk mate back at the training grounds sir. At first i didn't even know him. So i decided to ask him some questions before dinner the first night. I asked what Corps he wanted to join at dinner as i forgot to ask, and he said Survey Corps." At this everyone from the Survey Corps smiled, except for Levi. "When he said this Jean laughed at him, and said that he had a death wish. Eren retorted be saying that anyone who wants to live a comfortable life is a coward." At this he looked at the Military Police, who were starting to turn red. He then sat back down.

Zackly, who was having trouble keeping himself from sniggering, nodded and asked for the next person to stand up. Jean stood up, but before he could speak, Zackly asked him to sit back down as we know his feeling towards Eren.

 _ **TIMESKIP ONE HOUR**_

It took an hour for everyone to explain their feeling towards Eren and Joshua. So far everyone's views were positive, except for Jean's views. Zackly decided to take a break to think about the 'evidence' as he said, to decide which Corps would get custody over the defendants. Everyone was chatting to one another, while the cadets, excluding Jean, all talked to Eren and Joshua. Everyone was wanting explanations as to why they didn't tell them. Eren simply explained that the letter said not to, that it would cause big problems if he did. Accepting this, as it is causing problems right now, they all walked away to wait for the verdict.

Zackly came back with a piece of paper in his hands, which he then handed to the person beside him. Clearing their voice, the guy spoke the verdict. "Eren Jäger will be within the custody of the Survey Corps. Joshua Avocet will also be within the custody of the Survey." He said in a loud voice. At this everyone, but the Military Police and Jean, who groaned, and the Wall Cultist, who looked neutral about the verdict. Two guards then walked up to them and removed the steel beam between their hand and removed the cuffs.

 **Yay, i'm finished! That took too long. Now, i'm going to finish the next chapter of 'APPRENTICE OF THE VATICAN'. It will be around the same length of the chapters here. Afterwards i will finally start rewriting my other story 'CREED HOPE: ASSASSIN SON OF HESTIA' and it would hopefully have more detail in it, and be longer and better.**

 **-Absanon**


End file.
